falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Cassiopeia Venatici (Old Souls)
- SPOILERS AHEAD Cassiopeia Venatici a main character in Fallout: Equestria - Old Souls. Appearance A powder-blue Pegasus with black-and-red striped hair and mane, Cassie has midnight blue eyes and a constellation Cutie Mark. Personality and Abilities In contrast to her brash and abrasive sister, Cassie is unfailingly polite and proper in her interactions with others. However, she harbours an even deeper disdain for Raiders than her sister, Aqua Breeze, does. Cassie is able to use a whip and hidden blade in close combat, both deployed from the bracers designed by Breeze. She is also a fantastic sniper, due to her extremely accurate and long-range vision. The story so far Cassie and Breeze tried to rob Snowflake's Pipbuck when they first met. Though Snowflake escaped, Cassie was able to snipe her through the hoof before losing sight of her. At Sprinkles Supplies, they joined Snowflake as extra caravan guards, battling Hissyflits together. Cassie fled with Breeze as two Steel Rangers arrived. The two were separated, and the Steel Rangers informed Cassie that they had her sister, and she would have to work for them to see her again. During this time, she stumbled across, and subsequently saved, Wings in an ambush. The Griffon volunteered to help Cassie get back to her sister to repay her. Cassie and Wings were set up by Schwarzwald, leading to a confrontation between the three, as well as Snowflake and Bosco. Cassie and Wings left an unconscious Snowflake with the Steel Rangers at Neighlway before heading off on the next Ranger task. Through intervention by Snowflake, Naiara and Cept, they learned that the Rangers lied about having Breeze. The two sisters left with Wings. After learning about Snowflake's intention to unify the Raider groups around the area, Cassie sniped and killed Four Fields, leader of the Barnstormers. His body was dumped at Lethbridle's gates as a message to Snowflake. Later, at the Woodpecker village, Cassie fought Snowflake with her sniper rifle and then her whip. The fight ended in a standoff. After Naiara was injured at the Whitepony archives, Cassie agreed to assist Snowflake in finding Bosco and Undertow in exchange for domicile at Hoofshine Harlots for her and her sister. After rescuing the pair from Whinniepeg, Cassie joined Snowflake, Naiara, and Undertow at a masquerade ball in Lethbridle, thrown by Amber Bernstein. Later, Snowflake was rescued from a fierce threeway battle between Raiders, slavers, and Steel Rangers near Neighlway by Wings. Unbeknownst to either, Cassie and Breeze were nearby. Cassie then shot Snowflake through the hoof and chest, though took pains not to kill her. Later, at Hoofshine Harlots, Cassie is in danger of being killed by a rage-frenzied Snowflake, before being saved by Undertow. Cassie is still sceptical of Snowflake, but calls a truce upon learning of Undertow's adoption of Snowflake's sister. Cassie lands the killing blow on the Alpha Hissyflit, shooting the crystals at La Buque, causing a rockslide which crushes the beast. Category:Characters Category:Old Souls Main Characters Category:Pegasus ponies